


Freefall

by HekutaroFucks



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, M/M, Suggestive Themes, anyway Hector is a fucking sappy ass drunk, but that may come in a later work :eyes:, fun story this was going to have SexTM after when they got home but i pussied out, i reworked it a little bit from what it was on my main acc, yeah this was my first attempt at writing spicy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HekutaroFucks/pseuds/HekutaroFucks
Summary: A night out drinking turned a tad awkward for them. Well, for Ryotaro at least.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 2





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> The Hector portrayed in this work is an adaptation of a canon appearance where he is around 32 years of age. So please keep that in mind.
> 
> This is based in an alternate universe that started out as a modern one but transitioned into a slight Fire Emblem and Persona 4 crossover based around the crackship portrayed.
> 
> ALSO this is a work from my main account. I have deleted it off there to transfer it here as this account is for more spicy content like this. My main account is WolfBeils.

To go out drinking wasn’t something that either man would have time to do normally. Drinking may have been sometimes normal for one of them, but otherwise, going out was another matter. Never did they really intend to get that intoxicated, but given the infrequency, neither could help but have enough to get a bit out of it.

Thankfully,they knew better than to drive, knowing full well that if they do get intoxicated, they won’t be able to go behind the wheel. Ryotaro is to thank for that, the sensible law enforcer that he is. It’s not that Hector isn’t sensible, but he isn’t the best at giving thought before doing things.

They put Yu on babysitting duty, despite that the girls can more or less manage themselves. Still, it’s better having someone older around them than no one.

* * *

Within the bar, the noise is high. Medium volume music combined with the usual racket that a bar is- many people talking, mainly men. The place has plenty of people here and there, Hector and Ryotaro among them.

“I’ll… I wanna get up for a bit, yeah?” Ryotaro said, his words a little slow.

The detective got on his feet, despite that he’s visibly somewhat wobbly. He just wanted to stand up for a bit. He went away from the counter, leaving Hector to finish his glass. Both more or less lost track on how much they’ve had to drink at this point.

Hector, upon seeing his lover get up and walk, downed the rest of his drink. Downed it so fast even though half was left. Not that he gave much of a damn. He just wants to get up and join Ryotaro. And he could do with some movement himself.

Once done, he heavy-handedly put that glass down, causing a bit of a noise. It luckily didn’t turn any heads given the loudness of the general area. Maybe the bartender’s head turned but they’re probably used to people doing that every so often. As long as the glass doesn’t break- which it didn’t, thankfully. He got up on his own feet and trundled toward Ryotaro.

“Ryo!!” Hector exclaimed as he got closer to him. A bit loud given his drunken state.

“Love you.” the mayor told him, words slow and drunken as ever.

Ryotaro turned his head toward Hector, a bit of a blush forming on his face being told those words.

“You too…” he said to him awkwardly. 

Even in his drunken state, he’s about as bad at expressing these things as ever. In fact, he sounded a bit more bashful. Regardless, a smile was on his face, albeit that in and of itself looked a little funny.

Hector drunkenly repeated that phrase, chuckling every so often in between as he drew closer. The voice of his lover kept Ryotaro’s temper in check but even so, the repetition grew a tiny bit annoying. Even with the lovestruck red tint on his face, he looked a tad irritated.

“O-ok I know, stop.”

Hector isn’t listening. The big sap was right up to him now and sloppily, he threw his arms round the detective. He began to lean on him, a dopey grin on him.

“Love yooou.”

Ryotaro sighed, accepting that this big lug is now all over him. Though he could feel the ability to balance slipping away gradually the more the mayor leant on him.

“Y-yeah, love you. Hector-!”

Hector continued leaning on him even when Ryotaro lost his balance, and thus started to fall. Of course, Hector came with him and they both fell to the floor, quite the thud ensuing. Good thing they’re both drunk so there’d be little pain. A small wince came from Ryotaro given his lover crashed on top of him. A 6’4”, lean man falling on top of him is definitely going to cause  _ some _ pain, drunk or not.

Some heads turned to the intoxicated couple, Hector right atop a beyond embarrassed Ryotaro. The crowd stared for a few seconds, but ended up minding their own business. They began to laugh away at what just happened and continued whatever their conversations are.

Ryotaro’s face reddened exponentially for two reasons. Embarrassment being one of course, but another reason being that certain feelings began intensifying. Hector being right atop him, he felt much warmth and felt his body as a whole- his abs, his pectorals. Even a few hairs of his beard brushed against his neck. Definitely made him feel a kind of way, so much so that he started feeling an erection wishing to break free of the prison that is his undergarments and pants.

Hector on the other hand was still oblivious and overly happy. He carried on chuckling drunkenly every so often. Though, his own face would redden a tad feeling the bulge from Ryotaro’s end. It gave him some similar feelings. With the other’s body being right against him, he started getting hard too.

And the detective felt that, and it didn’t help the case at all. He felt as though his face was going to melt there and then. And now it became a little difficult to breathe. He can only go so long with this man right on top of him. So he spoke up, desperately.

“H-Hector… Maybe we should… get home… Or can you at least… get off me…?”

The mayor responded, rolling off of him lazily, which hurt Ryotaro a little but not that the detective minded. He just wanted to not get suffocated or anything.

“And… pull your shirt down when you get up. Please.” he told Hector urgently.

Both men got up shakily, Ryotaro pulling his shirt down as quickly as his drunken reflexes allowed him to. Hector was sloppy about it, but whatever. It’s not like anyone’s going to specifically look at their crotches, hopefully.

Ryotaro hastily went to the counter and paid their tab quick as he could. Hector waited for him from behind, still wearing that dopey, drunken grin. Once done, the mayor wasted no time grabbing the other’s arm and moving away.

“Yeah, let’s- go home.” he said to him, still slow as anything. The buzz is still real prevalent in him.

Ryotaro accepted that this big lug is going to do this, getting beside Hector gingerly, and getting his arm comfortable. Once they exited the bar, Hector went to a stop just as the doors closed, turning the detective to face him. He placed a sloppy, but loving peck on his forehead.

“Love you, Ryo.”

Ryotaro sighed, but let out a small smile. Despite the repetition, an affectionate Hector is something he deep down enjoys. Even if said Hector is repeating the same phrase like a big drunken sap. That  _ can _ get a bit embarrassing. 

“…Love you too.” he sheepishly replied.

Without another word, Hector took hold of Ryotaro’s arm again and off back home they went again. Good thing home isn't too far.


End file.
